


Lacuna

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are asexual fluffs, Angels aren’t related, Asexual Lucifer (Supernatural), Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2019, Comedy, Crack, Dad!Lucifer, Father-Son, Fatherhood, Fluff, Just a bundle of fluff pretty much, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Romance, S12!AU, Slice of Life, The Cage is alive, Toddler!Jack, Traumatized Michael, cuteness, minimal angst, minimum plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: The Archangel Lucifer never dared to dream about becoming a father, being sure to mess it up like his own did, but then he became one. Now his life is dedicated to raising his son and keeping him safe, which he manages to do so with his vessel’s help. He tries his best to stay down the radar and to keep ahead of the Winchester’s.But things take an unpredictable turn when Michael reappears, traumatized by what he went through in the Cage after Lucifer took the unconscious angel home. Now Lucifer needs to figure out what to do with Michael and keep Jack safe all at the same time./Lacuna\(n) a blank space. a missing part





	1. The Angel of Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> I will properly fix the spacing (and add the art of my artist) tomorrow cus it’s late where I’m at now and I just want to sleep so I’m posting this quickly :’)

“Nick, shut up,” Lucifer scowled at his vessel, about to be completely fed up by the human’s shenanigans. He knew one thing for sure, when he had chosen Nick as his vessel he never expected him to be such a handful and have such a big personality. 

A scoff came from Nick. “Don’t be such a prude,” the man fired back, “let’s just go to a strip club or something. I’m bored.” 

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer kept walking down the street. Having placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he kept his head low as he tried not to touch any human that was still outside at this hour. “You know very well why we’re here. And it has nothing to do with any strip clubs - you know I have no interest in that kind of things,” he replied. A man gave him a strange look at hearing him ‘talk to himself’ but Lucifer ignored him. He thought about snapping the man out of existence but thought against it, he had better things to do and humans were rarely worth the effort. So the Devil simply kept going. 

Not too long ago, barely an hour, Lucifer had sensed a disturbance in the universe. A sudden burst of celestial energy which made him feel - dare he say it - nervous and rather uneasy, and so he went to investigate before the Winchester’s or other pesky humans could interfere. He was certain that Castiel had already told them about the energy levels. 

_ We’re getting close _, he realized. Icy blue eyes staring up at the sky, he gave the twinkling stars above a quick look over before he rounded the corner and entered a large park in the heart of the city he had found himself in. ‘Central Park,’ some of the mud-monkeys had called it. It was closed by now at this hour, the gates shut, but Lucifer easily opened them again with a flick of his wrist and barely having to touch his powers. 

Another scoff came from Nick. “This place is called New York, you dimwit. We’re in Manhattan,” his vessel informed him. As Lucifer made sure to close the gate behind them, not wanting any humans to intervene. 

“Have you ever been here before?” Lucifer asked in curiosity, looking up at the trees surrounding them and figuring out the best way to find what brought them here in the first place. 

“Never even left my home state before I met you,” Nick replied, his soul pulsing against Lucifer’s grace in a quick stroke. 

Placing his hands back in his pockets, Lucifer continued on his way. Eyes watchful and his Archangel Blade in the sleeve of his jacket, he knew he couldn’t be careful enough. He was sure about one thing; the source wasn’t an ordinary angel - if it was, he most likely wouldn’t have bothered coming here. 

“Could it be an Archangel?” Nick guessed. 

Lucifer frowned. “That’s hard to imagine,” he replied, “Gabriel and Raphael are dead, and Michael is still in The Cage. And I can’t be Jack, for he’s at home.” _ But what else could it possibly be then _? 

It had been quite a hassle to convince the young Nephilim to stay behind. Jack has been rather adamant at coming with him, and it took a lot of bribing - and candy - on Lucifer’s part to get the child to stay behind. He just hoped that his son would listen to him and would stay out of trouble. 

He was aware of Nick shrugging. “It seemed as good a guess as any,” the man tried. 

Unable to hide the smile from his face, Lucifer shook his head and quickened his pace. He needed to get back to Jack soon, the last thing he wanted was for the Winchester’s to catch up to them and steal or harm his kid as he was away. He wouldn’t put it behind them. “You worry too much,” Nick pointed out. Lucifer promptly ignored him, feeling like that as a new father he was _ allowed _ to worry about his young son. 

Sensing that the source of the celestial energy was getting closer, the plumage of Lucifer’s wings puffed up instinctively and he tilted up his head as he could almost taste the powers in the air. This feeling he got was familiar and realizing who it was - and that there was no time to spare with walking around, Lucifer’s wings flared out and he flew off as he easily crossed the distance between them. The Archangel landed in an open field in the park, half-folding his wings as he looked up. Being able to see through his eyes, Nick gasped. Lucifer understood his reaction. This looked similar to when he burst out of the Cage for the first time when the last seal broke. A burst of raw power and leaving a great deal of destruction in its wake. 

The majority of the field had burned down and turned to ashes. Many trees were unrooted and were haplessly scattered about - as if an invisible force had picked them up and casually thrown them away. Lucifer stood at the edge of a crater. 

Radiant pink wings flaring out defensively, he ignored the smog curling up towards the sky and instead focused on the hunched body laying in the heart of the smoldering crater. Someone he would be able to recognize everywhere for there had once been a time where they were closer than anything. Large blue wings were spread out almost awkwardly and the man laid face-down amidst the ashes and was clearly unconscious. 

Lucifer’s lips shaped his name in shock. “Michael.” 


	2. Father and Son

“What do you mean ‘Michael?!’ Michael as in the Archangel?!” Nick yelled loud enough to make Lucifer wince. 

“You can see his wings, can’t you?” Lucifer fired back, jumping down into the grater. Some ashes flew up when his feet came in contact with the burned ground. Lucifer kneeled and touched the ashes with his fingers. “Whatever happened here,” he started to say, “Michael destroyed the area quite well.” 

Standing up, his gaze settled on Michael again. He went closer. “Are you sure that’s a smart idea?” Nick asked nervously. Lucifer understood why his vessel felt nervous about it. “Didn’t you two try to kill each other the last time you stood face to face?” 

“That was years ago,” Lucifer noted, “a lot can happen to someone in The Cage.” Now standing in front of Michael, Lucifer tilted his head. “And I cannot leave him here for humanity to find either. You don’t want the Winchester’s to end up finding him. They would either turn him into a pet like they did with Castiel, attempt to kill him or toss him back into the Cage.” 

Leaning closer, Lucifer looked down at the other Archangel and he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. It wasn’t easy to completely knock out an Archangel, let along like this. Carefully, as if treating a bomb that could explode every moment and destroy the entire planet, Lucifer tapped Michael’s shoulder with a stick which seemed to have survived Michael’s appearance. He quickly jumped back when the stick came in contact with Michael’s skin, curling his wings around himself like a shield, but nothing happened. 

“So you plan on taking him back home?” Nick asked sceptically. “That cannot end well. And what about Jack? Will you seriously let this warhead even in the same room as our son? He’s only a child, and a _ Nephilim _. And isn’t Heaven supposed to hate Nephilim?” Nick was panicking. 

“I keep them separated until I know for sure it’s safe,” Lucifer stated the obvious. “And I cannot just leave him here. We have a guest room we can put him in and I can always ward the place.” Thinking about it, he was pretty sure he had some Enochian handcuffs laying around somewhere. They should be able to contain Michael for a while. 

“Oh, so now you plan to handcuff him. Very kinky of you, Lucifer,” Nick snorted. Lucifer rolled his eyes, he had told Nick often he wasn’t interested in that kind of things. He reached down and picked Michael up as he threw him over his shoulder and flew them away. He left Central Park as he had found it. That was the issue of humanity, not his. And he was pretty sure it would give the Winchester’s a field day, perhaps even put them off his trail for a while. 

He reappeared in the living room of the apartment he had managed to get for his small family. In Michigan. He was even paying _ rent _ for it. But of course he refused to take anything as stupid as a ‘job’ and simply created the money needed out of thin air. Folding up his wings, he readjusted Michael and went towards the guest room, but he was stopped in his tracks by something small racing into the room and latching on to his legs. Looking down, he saw Jack who gave him a toothy grin. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m back,” he said. 

“Who is that?” Jack asked, pointing up at Michael. Curiously, he stood on the tips of his toes, tilting his head. “Is he dead?” 

“This is Michael. He uhm… he is an Archangel like I am,” Lucifer told him carefully, “and no. He’s not dead, just sleeping. I have to put him in the guest room so he can sleep better, but I will be back once I’m done, alright?” 

“Okay!” Jack chirped up at him. He waved at Michael. “Sleep well, Mikey!” And then he bounced off again, back to his toys Nick had once picked out for him, Lucifer guessed. 

  
  


“Sleeping?” Nick’s voice laughed in his head, a teasing tone to his voice. Lucifer ignored him and instead focused on not dropping Michael’s limp body as he wondered why those wings must get in the way all the time. They kept on hitting against the walls and blocking his view - which ended with _ him _ nearly walking against the walls. 

Having found the guest room, he kicked open the door and stalked inside the relatively bare room. It was basically just a low bed with a mattress and a blanket and cushions thrown on top of it. _ It wasn’t like they ever _ had _ any guests to start with, but Nick simply liked the idea of _ having _ one in the first place _. Now it came in handy and they could actually use it as Lucifer placed Michael on the mattress, being careful not to step on his wings. 

“Hey, Luci. Take a closer look at his face,” Nick prompted him, trying to get their body to lean forward, but Lucifer stayed in control as he focused on folding Michael’s wings and placing the blanket over him. “Luuccciiiiii,” Nick dragged out. 

A sigh left his lips. “Why?” He simply asked. 

“Because I want to see his face!” Nick replied. Shrugging, Lucifer decided to let him have his fun and do as he requested. Leaning forward, he looked down on Michael’s calm face, aware of Nick watching through his eyes. Lucifer could see Michael’s true form past the mortal skin he wore, but he knew that Nick was mainly focusing on his meatsuit; with the raven-black hair and fair skin. He recognized the vessel as the younger version of John Winchester and for a second he wondered why Michael would have _ him _ as a vessel, but his train of thought was lost by Nick making some unintelligent noises. “I got an important question.” The man asked, sounding - in fact - serious. 

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, fearful of what he might say. 

“You angels… are _ all of you _actually related to each other by blood?” 

“Uhm… well…” Lucifer blinked, pulling himself away from Michael again, “we’re not related in the same way that humans are, I guess. And angels don’t feel that way or do the uhm,” face heating up he cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward. “It’s more like… brothers-in-arms. Angels are warriors,” he added, firmly nodded his head. 

“Good,” Nick grinned. Lucifer tilted his head with a frown as he placed his hand against the wall of the room, but Nick didn’t elaborate on his confusing thoughts. So he went and carved a few Enochian sigils on the wall, just to make sure that Michael’s presence would stay hidden from any outside forces and to contain some of his powers in this very room. He made sure to handcuff one of his wrists to the bedposts - which prompted more noises from Nick - before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. He shot the door a single glance before turning the room - and the Archangel within - his back and setting out to find Jack. 

He ended up finding his small son hiding behind the couch. “Boo!” Jack grinned up at him, eyes swirling in amusement as he held up his arms, wanting to be picked up. 

Lucifer suppressed a smile. “Very funny” he commented, reaching down to carefully pick him up. Jack immediately snuggled against his side when Lucifer placed him on the dark-brown couch cushions and he smiled. “What were you doing behind the couch, buddy?” He asked him, absently stroking a lock of hair out of his face. 

Jack looked up at him and tilted his head, before giving him a toothy grin. “I wanted to see if I could scare you!” He said. “Did I got you?” 

At that, Lucifer playfully ruffled his hair. “Of course,” he grinned. 

“That’s just adorable,” Nick commented. Lucifer’s lips quirked up in a small smile. 

But Jack’s attention had already gone elsewhere as he looked in the direction of the room Michael was at. “Is he still sleeping?” He asked, standing up on his toes as he tried to look past Lucifer. 

Placing a hand on his back just in case he decided to run off, Lucifer grinned in amusement. “Still sleeping,” he confirmed. Nick snorted in his head but Lucifer tried his best to ignore his vessel. 

“Do you think he would want to play with me once he wakes up?” Jack wondered aloud, eyes lit up at the possibility of having a new playmate. 

Lucifer suppressed a wince. “I’m not sure about that,” he said, having no idea on how to break it to him that Michael might not even like him because of him being a Nephilim. He shifted around so he could face his son better. “Just take it easy with Michael, alright? If you just jump up to him you might startle him. Do you understand that, Jack?” 

The child scrunched up his face. “So I can’t play with him?” He asked, sounding rather disappointed. Lucifer could just see his face fall and it made him feel rather bad about it.

“Maybe later,” Lucifer grinned in the hopes of lifting his mood again, “just give him some time to settle in first.” 

“Smooth, Lucifer. Very smooth,” Nick spoke with a hum. Lucifer wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not - that's hard to say with Nick sometimes - so he didn’t comment on it. 


	3. The Emotional Support Bear

Having managed to distract Jack with a puzzle, Lucifer thought it would be time to check up on Michael, from who he hadn’t even heard a single squeak. “You are worried about him, aren’t you?” Nick commented as Lucifer walked towards the room the other Archangel was in with a heavy heart. Lucifer wasn’t sure what he would find beyond the door or if Michael had changed any or not. The uncertainty was unnerving. 

“Of course I am worried,” he simply said, sensing some of Nick’s concerns as he slowly opened the door. He made sure to knock first before entering, not wanting to startle Michael and possibly trigger him. He’d rather not be blasted by fire or anything like that. His head poked in first and he glanced around the room. It was the same as he had left it, except for the fact that Michael wasn’t on the bed anymore. 

“Michael?” He called out carefully, stepping fully into the room and closing the door. He didn’t lock it. Something rustled behind the bed, and the light’s reflection on blue feather’s gave Michael’s location away. He seemed to have moved behind the bed - or fallen off, perhaps - and was now sitting there with his still cuffed arm awkwardly twisted to stay connected to the headboard. The angel stayed unnaturally still when Lucifer had entered the room. “Michael?” He asked again when he didn’t got any reply. He went closer and stepped around the bed so he could see Michael who had nestled himself between the bed and the wall. 

“What are you doing down there?” Lucifer asked him, sinking down on his knees so they were closer to the same height. He didn’t feel any amusement at seeing Michael’s fearful expression as he normally might have, so he kept his own face neutral. Nick kept quiet from within and didn’t provide any sarcastic remarks for once, instead listening intently. 

Michael didn’t answer his question and instead scooted away from him, lifting his trembling wings in between the both of them. The sight broke Lucifer’s heart. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” he whispered, holding up his hands as if to show he wasn’t a threat. “It’s me, Lucifer. Do you… remember me?” He tried. 

There was no reaction from Michael. 

“Try giving him a hug? A hug might make him feel better,” Nick tried, but judging from his voice Lucifer knew that he wasn’t sure. He was also fairly certain that the last thing Michael wanted from him was a hug. “The Cage must have traumatized him pretty badly,” the man pointed out. 

A wince came from Lucifer and he shook his head to clear his mind. The last thing he wanted was to be remained of his own time in The Cage. “Michael, it wasn’t real,” he said, “The Cage creates illusions, nightmares you could say, to keep its inhabitants locked up. I don’t know what you saw in there, _ but it wasn’t real _.” 

Glancing at the cuffs Michael still wore, he sighed and removed them with a snap of his fingers. He doubted that Michael would leave the room and the way he had twisted around his cuffs seemed rather uncomfortable - and part of him didn't want him to feel trapped anymore. Michael tensed up and his arm quickly disappeared behind the bed, but no other movement came from him. “Take care of yourself, Mike,” he whispered before he stood up and left the room. 

Blinking, he looked down and saw Jack standing there, looking up at him with those clear eyes and carrying the bear that used to belong to Nick’s now dead son under his arm. The Nephilim looked past him, at the curled-up Archangel behind the bed, and he tilted his head. Before Jack could open his mouth, Lucifer swiftly closed the door. “Did you already finish your puzzle?” He asked, trying to distract him away from Michael. 

“Yes,” Jack absently replied, still staring at the door, “is he alright?” 

Lucifer should have known better than to try and keep something from his son. The kid was smart. “Michael is,” he started, “he’s going through a rough time at the moment,” he said softly, gently nudging Jack away from the door. “It’s about lunchtime now, so let’s go and get something, alright?” Jack looked back at the door one last time, holding his bear close with a frown before they rounded the corner and eventually entered the small kitchen. 

“Would Mikey want to eat something?” Jack asked him as he climbed on a chair at the table. 

“Angels don’t require food, so I doubt it,” Lucifer replied, walking up towards the cupboards and taking out a loaf of bread, “I do believe I once told you. It’s more of a luxury and I’m not sure if Michael would appreciate being offered food.” He looked back over his shoulder as he put two slices of bread on a plate, burning them ever so slightly with his powers to make them toast. Lucifer was too proud to admit that he still didn’t knew how a toaster worked, much to Nick’s amusement. Then he casually grabbed some nougat bars.

“No, Lucifer,” Nick moaned, “please don’t! You’re _ not _ supposed to put nougat on toast!” 

“Jack likes it,” Lucifer shrugged, removing the plastic wrapping and carefully placing the nougat bars on the toast. “And it’s not like it can make him sick or anything, he’s not human.” 

Turning around, he placed the plate before Jack with a flourish. A wide grin formed on the child’s face and then he dug into his food, having placed his bear on the chair next to him. Nick groaned upon witnessing the nougat on toast but didn’t say anything anymore, knowing that no matter what he said, nothing would change it and Lucifer would continue to feed his child nougat-toast. While Jack was eating his lunch Lucifer stepped over towards the window and looked out, narrowing his clear eyes against the glare of the sun and scanning the streets. He has developed the habit of occasionally doing that, half expecting the Winchester’s to appear on his doorstep and screw everything up in the way they did best. He figured he would probably have to move houses again soon. 

Forcing his eyes away from the window, he looked back at Jack and blinked when he saw that the chair was empty. As was the plate, safe for some leftover crumbs. “Jack?” Lucifer called out. 

“He probably went back to his toys. That’s how it goes with kids,” Nick said. “It’s fine.” 

“Maybe, but now we also have a traumatized Archangel here, and we won’t know how Michael will react nor do we know his state of mind. So I want to be _ certain _,” Lucifer nearly hissed, walking back in the direction of Michael’s room. He only had to peek inside, if Jack wasn’t there all was fine. And if he was… well, then he could only hope for the best. 

Before he could open Michael’s door to look inside, he noticed that the door was creaked open. And he could hear Jack’s voice. _ Oh no _. Lucifer stepped into the room without another thought and blinked at the scene before him. 

Michael seemed to have found his way on the bed, curled up at the headboard with his arms wrapped around his knees, wings puffed up like a terrified bird, and addressing Jack with an almost feral gaze. Jack stood before the bed and proceeded to tell the Archangel something, holding up his bear. “His name is Teddy and he is a Warrior Bear,” Jack said, “he is my favorite toy and I don’t like being separated from him, but you seem to be having a difficult time so you can have him for a while! I do like to have him back though. He can be your-your… your support bear!” Lucifer watched as Jack placed his bear before Michael’s feet and he watched how the Archangel pulled himself further against the wall, away from the child and the stuffed bear. 

As if having completed a mission, Jack turned around and looked up at him. Giving him a toothy grin, the young child dashed past his legs to probably go to his other toys. Lucifer gave Michael a final glance and noticed how he was looking at the bear with a tilted head. Michael reached out and took the bear, holding it against his chest as his wings completely wrapped around him, blocking him from view so all Lucifer saw was a mass of sparkling feathers. 


	4. The Road to Recovery

The next day, Lucifer would be in for quite the surprise. 

Startled, the Archangel’s head shot up from a Spiderman pillow and he lazily blinked as he took in his surroundings. Toys and children's books lined the walls and were scattered around, and he himself was wrapped up in a blanket matching the pillow he was laying on. _ Jack’s room _. Lucifer sat up and watched a book fall off his lap. He remembered reading Jack a bedtime story and he must have fallen asleep throughout. But Jack wasn’t in the room anymore. 

“Who would have thought you would fall asleep from doing something as domestic as reading a story,” Nick grinned, Lucifer sensing his amusement more than clear. “I didn’t even know angels _ could _sleep. I’ve never seen you asleep before.” 

“We sleep rarely,” Lucifer snapped, not liking the fact that he had dozed off. It made his wings puff up as he sauntered out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He took a glance towards Michael’s room, noticing that the door was open and he groaned. He sprinted over, wings flapping, and peeked into the room to confirm if it was actually empty. It was. 

“Maybe you should have kept him handcuffed after all,” Nick nervously laughed, trying to be helpful in his own way. But Lucifer didn’t hear him, already settling on in looking in every room in the apartment. A laugh caught his attention and he cautiously followed it, finding himself in one of the smaller back rooms which he had turned into a ‘toy room’ where Jack could play. There were even more toys here than in his own room. Jack mostly played there alone - amusing himself with his action figures and LEGO bricks - but this time he wasn’t on his own.

Michael was there too. His wings were tightly folded against his back and he watched on in curiosity how Jack build four LEGO walls all around him, large enough to fit even his wings inside. Lucifer grinned in amusement when he noticed that Michael was actually _ helping _Jack with building his walls by carefully putting on colorful bricks of his own. Jack was enthusiastically chatting to Michael as he did so, not minding that it was basically a one-sided conversation, and telling him about the time where he and Lucifer had built a castle out of LEGO, with towers and large enough to fit both of them inside. Jack took some of his Marvel action figures and placed them around the walls. “So, they will protect you. They’re your guards and you don’t need to be scared anymore,” the Nephilim casually said, and Lucifer felt his heart break. 

_ So Jack had build those walls to protect Michael _? 

Lucifer cleared his throat and stepped into the room. Jack and Michael looked up at him. He didn’t miss the way how Michael shrunk together upon seeing him. “I think he’s scared of us,” Nick - rather unhelpfully - whispered. 

“What are you two doing?” He asked them. 

It was Jack who spoke up. “Oh, I wanted to show Mikey my toys! He seemed to like my LEGO collection and I offered to build him some walls seeing as he looked scared,” the child blabbered on. 

“That’s very nice of you, bud,” he replied with a small smile, stepping further into the room. “Do you think you can give me a moment with Michael?” He added. Michael’s eyes widened at that. 

“Can I grab some cake?” Jack tried to deal with him. 

Lucifer’s gaze narrowed and the child gave him an innocent smile. “A small slice.” Jack shrugged at that, picked up a toy plane, and left the room while holding up the plane and trying to imitate an engine. Lucifer turned back towards Michael and took a few steps closer before he plopped down, wincing when he sat down on a rather sharp piece of LEGO with the piece poking him in his ass. A grin formed on Michael’s lips and Lucifer scowled at that. “Very funny,” he grumbled, carefully removing the LEGO as if it were to be a mighty weapon of destruction. He tossed it to a random corner of the room, Jack would be able to find it. 

“This is awkward,” Nick pointed out.

He picked up one of the action figures - Iron Man, he believed - and whirled it around as he studied the toy, feeling Michael’s gaze on him. “At least you’re not trapped in your room anymore and you seem to be getting along well with Jack.” He said, the latter honestly surprising him. He would have expected Michael to try and kill him with Jack being a Nephilim and all that, but one could go through a lot of change in the cage. Lucifer had a lot of questions for Michael. _ How did you get out of the Cage? What did you see there? Do you still hate me _? But he knew he couldn’t ask those kind of questions at the moment, all at their time. Michael wasn’t the only one who had changed with the passage of time. 

“Want me to take charge for a while?” Nick offered. “He knows you and that might remind him of the Cage, but Michael doesn’t know me so he might be able to open up more.” 

_ Very well, but don’t you dare fuck this up. I’m watching you _, Lucifer spoke through the bond as he pulled his presence back and Nick wiggled in, the human’s soul stroking over his grace. Michael seemed to notice the change between them for his head snapped up. 

“Hi, I’m Nick. I’m Lucifer’s vessel,” Nick introduced himself with a small wave, Lucifer watching on from within like a hawk. 

“To think he’d trust a human so much…” Michael muttered, startling Lucifer. He wasn’t expecting Nick’s plan to work and for Michael to start talking. Nick scoffed at that, mentally yelling at him that he should trust him more. 

Physically, Nick casually grinned and leaned back. “What can I say? Becoming a father changed him.” 

“Why?” Michael asked, curling in on himself within his LEGO fort. 

“Well,” Nick mused, Lucifer was getting a bad feeling, “Lucifer once told me he was curious about sex and decided to try it out when he was possessing the president of the American States of America. He wasn’t all that of sex itself, but Jack was the result it.” The man casually spoke as if discussing the weather. 

Lucifer was flabbergasted, not believing Nick just said all of that to Michael. Michael’s expression seemed to match how he was feeling and if he had been the one in charge he would have laughed. “NICK!!” He roared in embarrassment. “Don’t just say that kind of stuff so casually, you stupid monkey!” 

_ He asked and it’s better to be truthful, chicken wings _. Nick fired back at him. 

“My… my wings are nothing like a chicken’s! They are really majestic and beautiful!” Lucifer screeched in high offense. Nick ignored him. 

“What did he say?” Michael asked. 

_ Don’t _! 

“He called me a stupid monkey so I called him ‘chicken wings,’” Nick said either way. 

Michael and Nick looked at each other for a long time; Nick completely serious and Michael wide-eyed. Slowly, Michael’s lips curled up and he was chuckling. “Chicken wings,” he chuckled, “I need to remember that one.” 

“Nick, look what you did!” Lucifer complained. 

Nick’s soul flicked him off. _ Humor often serves as a great medicine. So you should be thankful to me instead of whining like you are now. I got him to talk again, didn’t I?_

That managed to shut Lucifer up. “He still won’t talk to me,” he added in a tiny voice. 

_ He will eventually. Those things take time so you have to be patient _, Nick shrugged. Lucifer knew that he was right so he decided to leave it be and let Nick have his way - he did trust him after all. 

Michael seemed to trust Nick for now, and eventually he would be fine.   



End file.
